1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery for an electrical appliance that consumes low voltage battery, and more especially to a battery that utilizes the copper and the alloy of aluminum and magnesium as the two opposite electrodes, wherein water is provided to surround the two electrodes. With such an arrangement, the battery is able to generate minor electricity caused from a chemical reaction among the two electrodes and the water.
2. Description of Related Arts
Due to the increasing awareness of the need for environmental protection, people gradually realize that the limited natural resources may possibly be exhausted soon. Therefore, significant scientific resources have been devoted to the development of new energy forms having lower pollution, especially in the field of electricity development.
The well known power supply means, the battery, has also been improved to mitigate its contamination to the environment. For example, a salt solution in accompaniment with zinc and copper that are respectively applied as the cathode and anode for a battery, are able to generate electricity for providing power to a small electrical appliance, such as the calculator. However, such a zinc-copper battery still has some shortcomings needing to be overcome.
During the chemical reaction of the two electrodes and the salt solution, an electrolyte residue is generated and clouds the salt solution. As a result, the electricity generating ability of the battery is accordingly decreased and the salt solution must be refreshed which is inconvenient since the battery must be close to the source of salty water. Moreover, since the salty water is used as the electrolyte, the cathode deteriorates too quickly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a battery that is applied to the electrical appliance to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.